Father of the Seas
by stargate5789
Summary: WARNING: BIG SPOILER ALERTS FOR DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES. If you wish it not to be spoiled read no further! Carina is determined to bring her father back to life. Join her on her adventure!
1. Chapter 1

"What am I to you? Carina said softly to the old man above her.

" _Treasure_ " he responded with a sad smile.

For the first time in Carina's life she didn't fit the pieces together. She hadn't realized that the father she had done so much for, been looking for so long was right in front of her. In shock and realization she watched as he put her hand back on the chain securely so she was not to fall. Then he jumped stabbing Salazar and then both of them were claimed by the watery depths. She just stared as her father looked at her one last time before he died at peace in the ocean. "NO!" she suddenly screamed.

* * *

Carina shot out of bed still screaming. A startled Henry jumped out as well. "What was it?" he asked her concern spreading on his face. "I-I saw my father die again." she whispered. Henry rubbed her back. "I wish there was something we could do." he said sadly looking at her face.

Everyone in the crew had been shocked including Henry that her father was no other than the rugged pirate Hector Barbossa. He didn't seem like the father type. But yet, It was true.

"It was s-so r-real." she shuddered at the thought. Though her father had died some time ago, she sometimes would forget and cry as if it were yesterday. Henry did as best as he could to comfort her. After all, she was his wife. The Turner's wedding had been a small affair, Just William Turner, Elizabeth turner, Mr. Gibbs, Jack Sparrow, Marty and a few other pirates where guests there. It was at the beach at night, under the stars. In Carina's Father's memory. If he were looking down from Heaven or Hell or wherever he was, he would smile upon it. Hector's tattoo was a imprinted image in her mind, the stars that made Poseidon's trident. She would never get to spend time with him. And all that time that she had been with him she hadn't known. She had slapped him. She had slapped her own father for talking meanly about himself. Carina let out a large sob. Henry tightened his grasp, pulling her in closer. "Shh, It's ok, Don't worry, He's with Mum now."

Carina had never met her mother. According to her father's journals, she was very beautiful. Long, long dark brown wavy locks that frizzed in the wind. Startling silver eyes that shined like treasure. A petite nose and big oval head. She had a soft, olive complexion and long dark eyelashes as well as bushy eyebrows. _Worth more than all the the treasure in the world._ She remembered he had written. "Do you wish you met your mother?" Henry asked her, interrupting her thoughts. She let out a melancholy laugh. "If I'd met her she would have been hard to lose." she shook her head. "It's already hard with father. Why would I wish to be more heartbroken than I already am?" He nodded in understanding. If his mother or father had died, he would be in complete depression, the uttermost sadness. Though his father had been out to sea 10 years and only set foot on land 1 day after those 10 years, he still cared for him and missed him with all his heart. He had grown up with his mother, so of course it would be hard for him if she died. He couldn't believe how strong Carina was. If only there was a way...

 _Wait.._

Then Henry had thought of something.

Something he hadn't thought of before.

Maybe, there _was_ a way.


	2. Truth and Memories

"Carina." Henry whispered. She wiped away tears, revealing red, puffy eyes. "Yes?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Do you know of Tia Dalma?"

Carina's heart stopped.

If she hadn't seen dead men few months back, coming to get their revenge, she would have laughed in disbelief. However, as those things had happened, she was willing to go on a little faith. "B-but I-I thought.." she breathed "..she was released? Yes she was. But now they've bound her again." he said finishing her sentence. She looked at Henry in shock. "Why would they do that?" He shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, but what I do know is that she can raise people from the dead."

Now that, she wasn't going to believe. She expected to say something like, _you can see your father in memory of mind one more time._

"Impossible." she snorted and rolled her eyes. She wished though it could be true. But she knew her tiny ray of hope would be crushed if she even believed in it. "Absolute rubbish." "no. It's not rubbish. Barbossa has been raised from the dead before. My father told me the story. And It was true. I could see it from the look in his eyes." then he added, "of course you will need payment." "yes, I'm very well aware of the stories." she snapped at her husband. "I still won't believe it. I never shall." "After all we've been through? You still don't believe in me? All the tales are true. you and I know that." he looked sad and ashamed. She felt sorrow in her heart. He was trying to help her. It's the most he could do in these hard circumstances. He was truly _truly_ trying. She sighed.

"well allright."

He looked at her full of determination in his eyes. "She will bring him back. I promise."

* * *

Birds called, chirping their happy song, oblivious to the sadness in the human's hearts below them. Fishes swam with the current, searching for food and snakes hissed in the trees about to eat a snack.

The river rippled over the usual smooth surface of the water from the small boat going down the passage. Carina looked around curiously at the fireflies that hummed shining in the darkness.

Then they saw it.

The hut.

 _Tia Dalma's_ hut to be more specific.

When they bumped onto the little port, they tied the boat up so it wouldn't float away with the current. Henry gulped. "now that I remember, Father mentioned how strange she was. We better make this fast. She's a bit..odd." Carina cocked her eyebrow. "Is that important?" "No, of course not." he said firmly "your father is more important of course. I'm so selfish sometimes." she smiled at him. "not usually." He nodded and opened the creaky door.

* * *

Tia Dalma's hut was very odd. Body-parts hanging in jars all over the place, exotic birds, and all sorts of animals screeching and chirping in their cages. Dozens of rusty old rings, necklaces and bracelets. Carina cautiously entered the strange hut, her eyes on a very large poisonous snake. "This is the place? Are you certain?" "Yes." he said, but his face showed otherwise. He bit his lip. It was strange for sure, but was it hers?

That question was soon answered.

"Who enter?" asked a voice with a strong jamaican accent. Henry and Carina nearly jumped a foot in the air. Carina slowly turned around and a woman met her eyes. She almost knew immediately that it was her because the strong sense of magic coming off her. Tia Dalma was a dark-skinned woman with long dreadlocks and grayish teeth. She smiled widely at Henry. "Ah, Henry Turner." she said swaggering up to him. "How do you..?" he looked at her in shock. "I knew your fad'er. And I already know many things." she turned to Carina. Her smile widened even further. "The scientist! I knew your fad'er too, Carina Barbossa." she said her name no louder than a whisper. Carina and Henry exchanged glances. "So what is it you want?" she asked them sweetly. Then her face became stern. "You know I demand payment." Henry nodded. "I have these." He placed a cage full of small yellow birds on the table who were singing a beautiful song. He also placed a ring on the table that was ruby encrusted and had waves carved on the silver. She smiled. "The payment is fair. Now again, what is it you want?"

"I want my father back to life."

There was a silence. Tia Dalma looked up at her. She nodded. "There must be a reason."

"What?" Carina was very confused.

"a reason."

"I.. I love him." she said. "I love my father. I wish to see him again. Is that reason enough?"

"do you wish to see your mother?"

Carina looked taken aback. "Why.. Can I.. See..?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Carina was starting to get confused, frustrated and anxious all at once.

"Your mother.." she looked at her with most seriousness "..is alive."


	3. My Dear Mother

"what?" Carina could not believe her ears. "My.. mother died giving birth to me."

"That was your fader's side of de story."

She narrowed her eyes at Tia Dalma. "are you saying my father was a liar?"

Tia Dalma smiled and said "No, but he didn't know de truth."

"My father saw her die before his eyes.. there's no way.." she was interrupted. "Your mother thought she was going to die. She told 'im to take you and leave." Carina shook her head, refusing to believe this mad woman's story. "Carina." she had almost forgot her husband was there. "trust her. Just as you trust me." She sighed. This was a very intense moment for her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see her mother again. But then, she slowly nodded her head. Tia Dalma smiled. "Then firs' we must find your fad'er." she said. "Wait you can't just summon him back?" Henry asked confused. "My father said that Barbossa just.."

"He wasn't in de middle of de bloody ocean was he?" Tia Dalma asked him. Well, I guess that was true. He was on an Island. Isla de Muerta, to be more specific.

"well what are we waiting for?" Carina said slightly annoyed. "I want to see my father again! And maybe even my mother.."

* * *

"This ship isn't going to be able to get into the middle of the atlantic ocean! We need a much bigger and faster vessel." Carina snapped and Henry for thinking of such a foolish idea. "Well it's all we got! How are you going to find this ship you're thinking about?" He argued. She smiled as a brilliant idea popped into her head. "I think it's time to go find a old pirate."

"Old pirate? You don't mean.."

"You know exactly who I mean. We have no choice."

"and what makes you think he's going to help us?"

" _persuasion._ You happen to know I am a very capable woman." she smirked as a devious idea came to her.

"I will not allow it! You are my _wife_ Carina. You can't just go and do things like that!"

"Oh, but a pirate's mind is different than ours. They don't care if someone is bound to them. I'm very good at this. Trust me, as I have trusted you countless times."

He finally gave up. "Oh fine. But I will not allow you to.."

"I know. If he does he'll get a bloody nose and a kick in the male area." she smirked.

Henry cocked his eyebrow. "And is he going to be convinced? He was gushing all over my mother. You are a lot younger than her."

"As I said, pirates are different. The younger, the better."

Henry looked disgusted. "Please don't enjoy this."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Enjoy this? You know how disgusting he is? This disgusts me even more than it disgusts you, I'm sure. But I have no choice."

"You could point a gun to his head."

"as If that would stop him."

"He is a coward you know."

"Yes but I do believe you know he has a gun as well? plus, we don't need any death threats going on. If the crew finds out, they might ruin it."

"Carina, why must you be so brilliant?"

She smirked. "It runs in the family."

* * *

Tortuga was definitely the place for a pirate. Swordfights, fistfights, gunfights, women and rum. Lots of rum.

"Where should we start first?" Henry asked his wife for suggestions. Tia Dalma had decided to stay at the dock, for she wasn't a fan of the craziness. "There." Carina pointed to a bar that had a large fight going on inside. Henry gulped, fearing for their lives in such a madhouse. "we better be careful." he said. "There is a big chance we could die from just being here." Carina nodded, completely agreeing with him. Pirates where dangerous. Even if they were just having a 'good time'.

When they went inside the bar. It reeked of rum and alcohol. Plugging their noses in disgust, they walked in precociously, so not to get shot.

They scanned the place, seeing if he was causing any ruckus or at a table in the lonely corner drinking his heart away.

In no time, they spotted him.

Jack Sparrow.

A man they really wished they wouldn't have to see in a long, long time.

I mean, yes, he went to their wedding but that was more because he invited himself over. Really mostly for the drinks.

Which of course, he was drinking his beloved rum non stop, chugging every drop down his throat.

"Remember, no interference. Stick to the plan." she said making sure he didn't ruin her idea. He nodded, understanding her meaning. "Just don't take it _too_ far." Carina rolled her eyes. "Understood. It's not like I want to." She strolled off. Henry shivered. If he even thought about it, he was going to beat that bloody pirate up.

* * *

Jack was very, very, _very_ drunk.

Drunker than drunk.

His head was going foggy. His vision was clouded. He could barely see Carina walk up to him. She just looked like a shape in front of him.

"Who might you be?" he said, his words slurred.

Carina rolled her eyes. Of _course_ he was drunk. She slapped him and he went unconscious. "ugh. Is there ever a time where he's not drunk?" she groaned.

Walking off, she grabbed a bucket of cold water. "This better wake him up, or he's going to get the beating of a lifetime." She waited a minute for him to sit there, unconscious then, she dumped the whole bucket on him. He jumped up in surprise. "man overboard!" he cried stupidly.

"Jack!"

He looked up and saw a girl. A girl he knew very well.

"Carina!" he called, his words still slurred.

It was very difficult not to roll her eyes and slap the drunken pirate. Instead, staying in character, she held her hand out to him to get back up. "Thanks luv." he said grabbing his empty rum bottle. He tried pouring some of the rum into his mouth, but only tiny golden drops fell onto his lips.

"Why is the rum _always_ gone?"

"Here." she said taking his empty bottle. "Let me get you a refill." she walked off. In no time, she came back with a bottle that was finally not empty. "ah!" he sighed and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. "Jack?" she said as sweetly as possible. "Yes luv?" he said. "could you do me a favor?"

"anything."

"take me on a ride on the pearl, oh could you? It's been so long." she tried to look as seductive as possible. "Please?" making sure she puckered her lips on the 'p'. He sighed. "Oh alright luv. but very short." She looked like a giddy child. "Oh thank you Jack! How could I ever repay you?"

"well.."

She turned around. "I shall find the crew!" and she skipped off. Shaking off her disgust at what he had been planning on doing, she smiled.

She could have a chance to see her father again.


	4. Return to the Black Pearl

Carina and Henry walked to the dock.

"What's he doing here?"

Carina rolled her eyes and turned around. "You said I could have a ride. So I wanted to bring my husband with me."

"When did I say he was allowed?"

"Hello? I'm here you know." Henry snapped at Jack.

Jack whispered into Carina's ear "But I thought.."

"You thought wrong." she smiled. "You really thought I would fall for you? And a promise is a promise. So you have to keep it." she smirked. She knew she was absolutely brilliant. Henry also smiled at her enlightenment.

Jack grumbled to himself and yelled at the crew to hurry up. He was in a very bad mood now. Soon enough they were setting course to...

The middle of nowhere.

The middle of the ocean.

It was beautiful.

A very peaceful place.

After several long weeks of travel they landed in the middle of the pacific ocean. It was quiet and peaceful. Even the waters seemed to have stopped moving. It was strange to Carina that the water was so smooth. She also wondered if it was Tia Dalma doing this.

Speaking of the devil, she walked past and to the very front of the Black Pearl. Tia Dalma stretched her arms in front of her and closed her eyes. She started doing a motion with her hands if she were trying to pull something apart.

Carina gasped at what she saw.

The waters started to ripple. Then, suddenly a dip appeared in the water. It got deeper and deeper. Wider and wider. Soon enough, she was looking down at the bottom of the ocean.

There lay her father.

Dead.

His face pale.

His eyes closed.

A look of peace on his face.

Carina turned away. Tears threatened to spill across her face. Not able to hold it any longer, she sobbed and collapsed to the floor.

"I can't look at him. I just can't. He's dead... He's _dead."_ She was barely able to whisper.

Tia Dalma then made rod shaped things out of water and reached down and grabbed Hector by each arm. It thrust him in the air and he collapsed on the wooden planks of the ship.

The Black Pearl.

 _His_ Black Pearl.

He was finally home.

Carina opened one eye and dared to look at her father. He was still lying motionless. She crawled over to his limp body. Taking his dead, cold hand she gave it a squeeze. "We'll get you back to the land of the living. I promise." A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto his face. Carina shook her head and walked off to the cabin. Everyone could hear her choked up sobs.

Tia Dalma lifted up the body and walked down the the stairs. "No one should bod'er me fo' now. I will get you when he's ready." she said and marched off.

Henry didn't know if he would come back. But he did know one thing for certain.

There was _Hope._


End file.
